fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brom/Supports
With Boyd C Support *'Brom:' Good morning! I'm Brom. I take it you're with the Greil Mercenaries? *'Boyd:' Well, if it isn't the imprisoned papa! I'm Boyd. And I'm one of the original Greil Mercenaries. *'Brom:' Oh, that's swell! You know, you fight pretty well for someone so young. *'Boyd:' Young? Ha! You're one to talk! I mean, look at you, pops! We had to bust you out of a prison, and you're STILL a big fatty! How do you fight with a body like that? Doesn't all the jiggling slow you down? *'Brom:' Aw, you're right... I know it could be trouble during a big battle. But this body has served me well! After all, you need a lot of girth to manage a mule and plow! *'Boyd:' You're a farmer, pops? *'Brom:' That's right! But I hate to think that my big belly would be a burden on you... Aw, now I feel terrible! Sniff... Sniff... *'Boyd:' Wha--? Hey, don't cry, pops! Look, let's start working out together! I'll whip you into shape in no time! *'Brom:' Really? Do you mean that? That would be great! Whip me into shape, Boyd! Oh, my wife will be so surprised! B Support *'Brom:' Huff...huff...huff... Phew! Hey, Boyd... I'm sorry... for being...phew!...being such a drag! *'Boyd:' You can't help being a slow walker. Don't worry! You're doing fine. *'Brom:' You really think so? Aw, thanks, Boyd! You know, I may not be in the best shape, but I've got more tenacity than anyone. A farmer's work lasts all year 'round, after all. You've got to have patience. *'Boyd:' All year, huh? Tell me, pops. Do you enjoy working in the fields? *'Brom:' You bet! Sure, I've got my share of worries, like bugs and animals and bad weather... But it's all worth it come harvest time! *'Boyd:' Hmm... *'Brom:' What's wrong? *'Boyd:' Oh, I was just thinking... The farming life is the complete opposite of what we mercenaries do. I mean, a farmer gets to bring life to the world, and his work keeps everyone going. But mercenaries? We kill people, and we break things, and... Well, we bring death, not life. *'Brom:' Aw, don't talk it down like that! You get to fight for what's right and protect people! *'Boyd:' Hey, don't get me wrong. The Greil Mercenaries are my family, and I do my job because I like it. But...you know what? *'Brom:' What? *'Boyd:' Break time's over! Up and at 'em, pops!! Back to the training! *'Brom:' W-what? Wait, it's only been a... H-hold on! Aw, shucks! Phew... Huff... Puff... A Support *'Brom:' Whew! Aw, shucks! I give up! You got me! Phew! You're too much for me, Boyd. *'Boyd:' You were close this time, pops. You've gotten a lot better. I think we can wrap up training soon. *'Brom:' I've gotten better, huh? You really think so? *'Boyd:' You're like a full-fledged soldier! There's not an enemy around that wouldn't be afraid of you! *'Brom:' Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! I just didn't want to be a huge burden on everyone anymore. *'Boyd:' Oh, stop it. Keep this up, and you could even be a royal guard after the war. *'Brom:' No thank you! I'm done fighting. When this war is over, I'm going back to farming. *'Boyd:' Listen, pops. Tell me the truth... How do we mercenaries seem to you? I mean, to farmers? Simple people. *'Brom:' What? I don't get you, Boyd. *'Boyd:' Well, the world is full of mercenaries, but most of them are just scoundrels who can't hold any other job, right? So when there's no war to fight, they wander the countryside without honest work. A lot of them end up stealing from villagers or just turn into common cutthroats. *'Brom:' Boyd, you're not-- *'Boyd:' Nah, we're not like them. I know that. But...you can't tell that just by looking at us. I hear it when I walk through towns. "Careful! The mercenaries are back." "They're scrounging for money." It kinda hurts, you know? I mean, I don't care what you say about me, but when you talk bad about my family... *'Brom:' Well, Boyd. Here's what I think. Folks always judge, and they're usually wrong. That's just how they are, you know? You can't worry about it too much. But I like you. And I respect you, too. Shucks, everyone in this company has been just great! Anyway, that's what I think. *'Boyd:' Thanks, pops. That's...good to hear. All right! Back to the training! Let's go the extra mile this time! *'Brom:' Huh!? A-again? G-give me a second, Boyd! Phew! Huff...puff... With Nephenee C Support *'Brom:' Well, howdy, Nephenee! Isn't it a beautiful day? *'Nephenee:' Mmm-hmm. It sure is! *'Brom:' I bet your hometown is real busy now, what with harvest season approaching and all. *'Nephenee:' Yeah, I bet. I'm sure my brothers and sisters are grumblin' at Ma for making them help in the fields. *'Brom:' Ho ho! All kids ever want to do is play. I should know! Say, how many people are in your family, Nephenee? *'Nephenee:' I have two younger sisters and three younger brothers. The boys are triplets. They just turned six years old. *'Brom:' That's too much for your mom to handle all on her own! *'Nephenee:' Yep, I'm sure Ma chews 'em out every day. What about you, Brom? *'Brom:' My kids are a little older. I hope they're helping Mother like they're supposed to... *'Nephenee:' Don't worry 'bout it, Brom. I'm sure they are. B Support *'Brom:' Where are those barracks anyway? *'Nephenee:' Hmm... I'm not sure. *'Brom:' How do these guys know where to go without getting lost? Moving from one camp to the next every day, never resting, bad food... Oh, it's got me all worked up! *'Nephenee:' It's a war. There ain't nothin' you can do. We just have to get used to it. *'Brom:' I guess you're right. You and I were strangers to war before. *'Nephenee:' I know. That's why I don't quite understand what passes for normal around here. *'Brom:' I tell ya, it sure was tough when I first volunteered! For one thing, we militiamen are nothing but a bunch of farmers and villagers. We had courage and determination to spare, but we sure lacked talent! *'Nephenee:' I know what ya mean, Brom! There weren't even enough gear for us! They gave me a bow and told me to share it with another gal. But neither one of us knew how to use it, anyhow. *'Brom:' Yup! I hear you well! The war broke out so suddenly, the only decent training we got was how to stand for roll call! Every time we marched, people got lost or strayed or fled. We were losing soldiers before we even saw the enemy. That's why I don't feel bad about being taken prisoner... But this army is real good compared to my last one! *'Nephenee:' Well, what did you expect? We're in a real army now. Horsefeathers! Where are those barracks? *'Brom:' Oh, enough walking! My feet hurt! And my back is sore. Let's just ask someone. *'Nephenee:' A-ask someone? Um... Fine. You do it! *'Brom:' What? What's wrong? *'Nephenee:' I... I'm not used to talkin' with city folk. *'Brom:' What are you afraid of? Just talk like you always do. *'Nephenee:' Oh no! I-I'm a country girl! They'll all set to laughin'... A Support *'Brom:' Howdy, Nephenee. *'Nephenee:' Well, hello there, Brom. *'Brom:' I was just talking to one of those younger fellas. He said you don't talk much to other people. *'Nephenee:' Th-that's because I'm a country girl and... I'm embarrassed. *'Brom:' What are you embarrassed about? There's nothing wrong with country! *'Nephenee:' You know I have a heavy accent! They'll make fun of me. I can't talk well like you, Brom. *'Brom:' Oh, that's cow plop and you know it! Everyone in this army is so danged nice! They wouldn't ever laugh at you! Don't be so uptight. Just pretend you're back in your own village. *'Nephenee:' ... *'Brom:' You smile whenever we talk, right? Aw, you have a beautiful smile. It's a shame that you hide it. Come on, try smiling now. *'Nephenee:' Um...all... All right. *'Brom:' Come on now, smile... Smiiiiile... *'Nephenee:' Aw, Brom! It's embarrassing. Like...like this? *'Brom:' That's right! That's it! Yee haw! That's the smile I want to see. You're a good-looking girl, Nephenee! The young fellas in the company won't leave you alone if you keep doing that! Say, why don't you find a nice guy here and take him back to the village! *'Nephenee:' S-stop Brom! I'm embarrassed! With Zihark C Support *'Brom:' Hmm...? Hey, what are you doing? *'Zihark:' Hi, Brom. I'm just fixing my shoulder guard. See? It's starting to rip right here. *'Brom:' Oh, yeah. You don't want to go into battle like that! This one time, I had a... Hey! How do you know my name? *'Zihark:' Hm? Oh, I'm just good at remembering names and faces. Natural talent, I suppose. Sorry if I got a little fresh with you! Let me introduce myself. I'm Zihark How do you do, Brom? *'Brom:': Howdy! Nice to meet you! Fixing a shoulder guard is tough work. What do you do when you're not at war? You work in leather? *'Zihark:' Nope. Just a swordsman. *'Brom:' Huh...I didn't know swordsmen could fix something like this. That's quite a skill! *'Zihark:' I taught myself. Mercenaries don't make good money, you know. I can't afford to visit a tradesman... And...done! All right, that should hold. *'Brom:' Wow... Isn't that something? I have to teach my youngest son how to do that! *'Zihark:' How many children do you have, Brom? *'Brom:' I've got five sons and three daughters. In fact...my oldest girl is just about your age. *'Zihark:' I figured you would have lots of children. *'Brom:' How did you figure that? *'Zihark:' Just look at you, Brom. You're a big man with a big heart. The perfect daddy! *'Brom:' Y-you think so? Oh, stop! You're embarrassing me! B Support *'Brom:' Howdy, Zihark. I had a good time with you the other day. *'Zihark:' Heya, Brom! You're quite the talker! You made me laugh the whole time. I haven't had such a fun meal in a long time. *'Brom:' Aw, shucks! That makes me happy that I invited you out. *'Zihark:' Oh, yeah. This is my share. Take it. *'Brom:' Don't worry about it. I invited you, remember? It's on me. *'Zihark:' I can't let you do that, big guy. You invited me on short notice, and I didn't have any cash on me. But today I'm ready, so let me pay for my half. *'Brom:' Well, even if you want to, I don't even remember how much I paid. *'Zihark:' The total came to four fifty. I'll give you two and a quarter, and we can call it even. *'Brom:' Well, aren't you a fine young man! You've got a good memory, and you can do math! *'Zihark:' That's just my nature. Most mercenaries are basically lazy and sloppy... I think I drive them crazy. *'Brom:' Nah. That just makes you even more of a true man! I bet you're pretty popular with the young lasses, eh? Eh?! *'Zihark:' Um...not...really. It would take an... eccentric girl to love a guy like me. *'Brom:' I tell you, Zihark, sometimes I don't get this world. I mean, even a simpleton like me has a family! *'Zihark:' Ha! I'm telling you, Brom, you're a good man. Trust me on this one. *'Brom:' Oh, I have an idea! And it's a humdinger! You should marry my daughter! *'Zihark:' Um... Er... I should what? *'Brom:' I don't mean to sound like a proud poppa, but they're all great girls! And if I like you this much, I'm sure that my daughters will like you, too. *'Zihark:' Heh... Hey, enough with the jokes, Brom... *'Brom:' How about it? I think you'd be a great match for the oldest one! You're both the same age! *'Zihark:' Oh, boy... A Support *'Brom:' So, anyway... My oldest girl is well built! Actually, she's about my size. But don't worry! She can still work the fields like a man! I'm sure you'll love her! *'Zihark:' Um...she sounds...lovely. *'Brom:' Stop giving me such halfhearted answers and start listening! I'm talking about the girl who is going to be your future wife! *'Zihark:' Brom, listen... I didn't tell you this the other day, but... I have no intentions of getting married now. *'Brom:' What? Aw, shucks! Why not? *'Zihark:' I had... I had an important girlfriend before. We couldn't be together because of...complicated reasons... But even now I still think about her. I can't get her out of my mind. I appreciate your kindness, but... Anyway, that's why. *'Brom:' I see. That's a real shame... *'Zihark:' But I tell you what! The idea of joining your family was quite appealing. *'Brom:' Hmm... Then how about my second-oldest girl?! She's a little younger, but don't let that worry you too much! She's a sweetheart, I tell ya! Why, once when the cow got loose, she lifted it right up and hauled it back... *'Zihark:' No! Wait! That isn't what I meant... Aw, nuts. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports